Three Times Till Perfect
by Ms. Wilde
Summary: A story of three kisses.  Gideon


Title: Three Times Till Perfect

Rating: pg-13

Pairing Gideon/Reid

Summery: It took Reid three tries before he got his man.

Author's Note: this is not beta read so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy and please review!

I am the supposed smart one, the non-impulsive, and the asexual. That last one is whispered around the office when everyone is bored and wondering if I've ever even kiss a woman. Well, they now know the answer to that one, but she was the first and last woman I will ever kiss.

What they don't know at the office is that not only am I not asexual, but I am not even heterosexual. I've kissed boys before but I could never tell them that, they wouldn't want to hear about my past experiences of rushed fondling, slobbery kisses, and loveless fucking.

Like I said they were all with _boys_. And then I kissed a man but it took three tries to realize he was the only man I wanted to kiss, not to say I didn't have an idea before hand. They may have been wrong about the last two labels, but I am the smart one. Well, at least most of the time …

* * *

The first time was for comfort.

It was just a random brush of the lips against his cheek after that fatal second meeting with Bale. He was standing there all alone with this lost look on his face, right after they defused the bomb and took Bale away. I never saw him look so lost before and I didn't want to be. So, for once I didn't think about it and just gave in to my instinct. Pulling him into my arms I lend in and kissed his cheek.

At first he just stared straight ahead and acted as if I hadn't just crossed the line of our physical relationship. Then he looked into my eyes and smiled before walking away to talk to Hodge. In that brief moment I knew that it wouldn't be the last line I crossed, nor would he ever stop me. In that one look I got all I need to know that it had to be me to make the next move. So, I did.

* * *

The second time was out of anger.

It was right after the seminar in L.A. and the unwanted kiss with Lila. This time I as the one lost, he didn't seem to care that I was caught kissing another. I should have known better, I may be one of the smartest people alive but when it comes to emotions I am a complete idiot.

We didn't speak to one another during the flight back home. There was no post-case chess game, nor no emotional wrap up. Just that awkward silence. It was an awkward silence that no one wants and yet no one tries to end it. I started to think over the weekend and what had transpired. Gideon was looking out the window and appear for all intends and purposes calm and in his own world.

At that moment a red hot anger washed over me. How could he play me like that? First, showing me that there could be more and then taking it all back, his silence said as much. Was he just playing mind games with me? Trying to find out how far he could push me or what emotions he could ring out of me. I admit now that I wasn't thinking too clearly caught up in my anger.

He got up to go refill his coffee cup not even asking me if I wanted anything like he usually does. That was when my anger got the best of me and I stalked over to the kitchenette. He was just standing there with his back toward me. Once again I acted before thinking and grabbed his arm to swing him around to face me. He wasn't startled, and I should have caught on but I was too engrossed in my anger to analyze the situation.

With my anger in control of my actions I acted before I even realize what I was doing and the next thing I knew I had smashed my lips to Gideon's in a rough kiss. It wasn't a kiss of love or even comfort it was all about on outlet for my frustration at him.

I soon noticed that Gideon was kissing me back, not just kissing me back but taking over. What started out as me trying to show Gideon my anger through a hard press of our lips turned into him exploring my mouth. And I was helpless to stop it.

It happened suddenly, one moment I was tight lipped against his about to pull away and the next he was opening his mouth to mine and gently stroked my lips with his tongue, seeking entrance. I was shocked into opening my mouth to his and couldn't stop the moan that escaped when our tongues met. He was good, that much I knew. He knew just how to mold our mouths together while his hands found their way into my hair.

Not sure how they got there but somehow my hands ended up on his ass and I couldn't care less. I was in heaven, we were kissing and the world could end and I wouldn't care. But as all good things it had to end.

Pulling apart I was breathless as was he. Not knowing what to expect, it was a bit of a shock when he smiled at me and kissed me on the nose before saying, "Took you long enough."

* * *

The third time was the end of the beginning.

It was almost a year later when next I was to kiss him. It wasn't that the last time ended badly it was more life got in the way. There for a while I was in a bad place and although Gideon was there for me every step of the way I was not ready for a relationship other than friendship.

Then once I was better things at work picked up to where we had almost no fee time, there was just case after case. There didn't seem to be an end in sight. Everyone was in a bad mood by the end of the month and it almost ended the team if Hodge hadn't stepped in and ordered everyone to take a short vacation.

For the first time Gideon invited me to his cabin. I think it was one of my happiest moments and I agreed readily. At this point it was obvious there was more to our relationship than what everyone thought, but we weren't about to tell.

The ride to the cabin was peaceful and quiet, but it wasn't the awkward silence of the plane ride. We talked when the mood felt right but for the most part we just enjoyed being in each other's company. We reached the cabin by night fall and unloaded the car.

He gave me the tour and pointed out my room. I want to say I wasn't thinking I would be sharing a room with him but that would be lying. Putting my things away I met in back in the small kitchen for a light dinner. We talked about life and what we wanted out of it. I couldn't focus on the conversation though and of course he realized right away.

"Something on your mind? Or is it just my cooking?" Gideon winked at me and I couldn't help the blush that stained my cheeks.

"No your cooking is fine, great in fact. I guess I am just tired," for the first time I could remember I lied to him.

"You sure that is all?" He seemed genuinely concerned and I almost told him the truth, as pathetic as it was before I stopped myself and just nodded.

"I am fine, not a good night's rest can't cure." There I did it again, I lied. Why was I turning down what was freely being offered? I knew why, it was because I didn't trust that it was real.

"Right then, good night Spencer. If you need me my room is right down the hall, not be afraid to seek me out."

It could be that he winked at me just then. It was the fire light playing tricks and my own wishful thinking.

A coupe of hours later, stared at the ceiling going over the conversation and all our pervious encounters I could have kicked myself. It must have been temporary insanity for me to think I wasn't wanted. There was no other explanation for my stupid thoughts. It was the first time I truly felt stupid. Wishing I could travel back in time and make this right I sighted before I heard a faint noise from down the hall. It came from Gideon's room … could he still be up? Throwing caution to the wind I decided right then and there I wasn't going to let things stand as they were, I was going to get my man.

Upon reaching Gideon's room I eased open the door to find him sitting up reading.

"Something I can do for you Spencer?" He looked as he always did, face almost a blank but a hint of humor just under the surface.

"You told me that if I needed anything to come to you. And I am here to let you know there is something I need." Saying that in a rush I did the first thing that came to mind, in a few quick steps I was by the bed, in one move I was straddling his lap, and in less than a minute we were lip locked again.

It was better than the kiss on the plane, more passion, more feeling, just more. I immediately opened my mouth to the onslaught of his tongue. I tried to take control but he wouldn't have it and I whimpered in response as he pushed me back on the bed.

There were no words, none were needed. We knew what the other wanted and what this meant in our future. This wasn't a one off; this was for real just what we had been waiting for.

I ended my train of thought when he pulled away from the kiss. Staring into my eyes he smiled that half smile of his and once again leaned down to capture my lips. I went along for the ride content to follow his lead, feminine as that made me.

* * *

That was the last time I had to initiate the kiss, not that I wouldn't do so anyway. Of course we did a lot more than just kiss that last time and many more times to come. But this was a story about how I found my man, not what I did with him after. I may kiss and tell, but that doesn't mean I give details. As Garcia well knows.

END


End file.
